Not A Fairy Tale
by shimizudani
Summary: "Hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu. Apa itu benar?" *Kyuhyun, Sungmin* A Friendship Story


**ONE SHOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-= Not A Fairy Tale =-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ A story by shimizudani ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Cast is God's and Theirself**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Inilah alasan kenapa kau bisa melihatku.__"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki itu dengan mantap menapaki tanah yang dipenuhi dengan rumput di sebuah area terbuka yang cukup luas. Kencangnya angin yang berhembus, tak mengurungkan niat pemuda itu untuk terus melangkah. Dirapatkannya jaket yang sedari tadi dipakainya—berharap agar ia bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan di pagi yang dingin ini. Walaupun sebenarnya jaket itu tak benar-benar mampu melindungi tubuh rapuhnya karena nyatanya ia masih merasakan dinginnya sang angin.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju salah satu kursi yang masih kosong di sana—tempat yang mereka namakan taman. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada tepat di bawah pohon. Rasa dingin mulai menjalar ke kulitnya karena ternyata kursi itu juga sama dinginnya dengan udara pagi ini. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kemudian dilihatnya sekeliling taman itu. Penuh dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka memakai seragam khusus berwarna putih. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Ternyata pemuda itu juga menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih—sama seperti mereka. Yang membedakan adalah pakaian yang dipakainya memiliki corak polkadot berwarna cokelat tua.

_Bugh..._

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara. Suara itu terdengar seperti sebuah benda besar yang jatuh. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke kanan. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Ia kemudian menoleh ke kiri. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika menemukan sesuatu di sana. Bukan benda besar seperti dugaannya tadi. Namun seseorang yang sedang duduk bersimpuh. Tapi apakah orang itu dapat dikatakan sebagai manusia? Orang itu memiliki sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya dan memiliki telinga yang berbentuk lancip. Belum hilang keterjutan pemuda itu, sosok yang barusan jatuh tadi mulai berdiri.

"Aish… Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh?" omel sosok itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sosok itu membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di baju putihnya. Tak lupa ia melihat keadaan sayapnya—takut sayap itu patah. Dan kemudian helaan nafas terdengar dari bibirnya saat melihat sayapnya dalam keadaan baik.

Sang pemuda memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik sosok yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya itu. Sedangkan sosok itu masih sibuk dengan dirinya—tanpa merasa terganggu dengan tatapan tajam sang pemuda. Sosok itu mulai mengepakkan sayapnya, bersiap untuk terbang.

"Kau akan terbang?"

Sontak saja sosok itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang—tempat suara itu berasal. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di sana. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan berbadan kurus itu menatapnya takjub. Wajahnnya sedikit pucat yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu tidak dalam keadaan baik. Sosok itu menyipitkan matanya. "Kau bisa melihatku?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tentu saja. Kau jatuh dan… dan… sayap itu…" racau pemuda itu. Ia menunjuk sayap yang masih terkembang di punggung sosok itu.

"Ah, ini," ujar sosok itu paham. Ia mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan lawan bicaranya. Pemuda itu pasti terkejut dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Terutama di bagian sayap yang tak dimiliki manusia pada umumnya. "Perkenalkan. Namaku adalah Sungmin. Aku adalah peri."

"Peri?" tanyanya dengan terkejut.

Sosok bernama Sungmin itu tersenyum. "Ya, aku adalah peri," ujarnya meyakinkan pemuda itu. "Apa ini pertama kalinya kau melihat peri?" tanyanya yang mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban dari sang pemuda.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteman? Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku. Sekarang adalah giliranmu," ujarnya kemudian.

"Na… Namaku Kyuhyun," jawab sang pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau tenang saja. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku justru senang bisa berteman dengan manusia," lanjutnya masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu. Namun perlahan ia menerima uluran tangan Sungmin dan membalasnya.

"Kyu." Seorang wanita memanggil Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Ia sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Sudah habiskah waktunya, _Noona_?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah wanita itu sampai di hadapannya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Secepat itukah dua puluh menit berlalu? Kemudian helaan nafas terdengar dari bibirnya. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Tapi aku boleh membawa temanku, kan?"

Sang _Noona_ yang juga adalah perawat Kyuhyun, mengernyitkan dahinya. "Teman? Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ini, di depanku," ujar Kyuhyun berusaha memperkenalkan Sungmin.

Perawat itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari orang yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. "Di mana? Tak ada orang lain di sini," ujarnya setelah tak berhasil menemukan 'teman' salah satu pasiennya itu.

Kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin perawat itu tak menemukan Sungmin? Jelas sekali kalau Sungmin masih berdiri di hadapannya. Dan seolah mengerti dengan rasa bingung yang dialami teman barunya itu, Sungmin memberi jawaban.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku."

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya lebih. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya dan membawanya menjauhi taman itu. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang melambaikan tangannya. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun harus menyimpan rasa penasarannya. Ia memilih mengikuti langkah perawat yang membawanya kembali ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. Ya, Kyuhyun adalah salah satu penghuni rumah sakit berlantai lima ini. Sudah seminggu ia menginap di sini, atau lebih tepatnya menjadi pasien di rumah sakit ini.

"Kau datang lagi?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan seorang pemuda yang tengah asyik memandang langit di siang hari itu. Dokter melarangnya untuk keluar di pagi hari karena memang udara pagi tak baik untuk tubuhnya. Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang. Menikmati suasana siang yang cukup panas. Dan sebenarnya ia juga menunggu kedatangan seorang peri.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan benar saja. Sang peri, Sungmin telah berdiri di belakangnya. Namun ada yang aneh padanya. Tak ada sayap di punggungnya—sepasang sayap yang membuat Kyuhyun takjub kemarin. "Sayapmu?" celetuknya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku menyembunyikannya. Kenapa? Apa kau ingin melihatnya lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu kalau sayapmu bisa disembunyikan," jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Kyuhyun.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Kyuhyun tengah asyik dengan pikirannya. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Sungmin mulai buka suara untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, itu benar," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa hanya aku yang dapat melihatmu?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun cukup lama. Hanya dengan melihatnya, Sungmin bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Tentu saja. Karena sebagai seorang peri, ia tidak hanya mempunyai sepasang sayap yang bisa digunakannya untuk terbang. Tapi ia juga memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran manusia. Dan inilah yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Membaca isi pikiran Kyuhyun. Namun tiba-tiba raut muka Sungmin berubah sendu. Ia tahu penyakit apa yang diderita pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin—memaksa peri berwajah imut itu menghentikan lamunannya. Tapi sepertinya usaha Kyuhyun tidak berhasil. Peri itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, maka ia akan mengetahui seluruh kehidupan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sekarang menunjukkan wajah kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban darinya. "Mau mencoba terbang?" tawarnya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran Sungmin. Terbang? Tentu saja dia ingin mencobanya. Tapi apa boleh? Dokter memberikan terlalu banyak larangan yang harus dihindarinya. Walaupun terbang bukan termasuk dalam larangan itu, namun ia yakin tubuhnya akan menunjukkan reaksi jika ia nekat melakukannya. Lagipula bagaimana caranya ia terbang?

"Aku akan membawamu terbang. Hanya 5 menit. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Tapi..."

"Sekali-sekali lupakan larangan dokter itu. Kau harus melihat dunia luar walaupun hanya sekali seumur hidup. Aku jamin kau tak akan menyesal."

Kyuhyun terlihat masih berpikir. Ia bingung antara memilih larangan dokternya atau menuruti keinginannya untuk melihat dunia luar. Ia sangat suka tantangan. Dan sepertinya tawaran yang diberikan Sungmin sangat menarik untuknya.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pilihannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluknya dari arah belakang. Dalam sekejap kakinya sudah tidak menapaki tanah. Dan ketika ia melihat ke bawah, suatu pemandangan indah membuatnya kagum. Semua terlihat jelas dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Dan kompleks rumah sakit yang sudah menjadi rumah keduanya itu, hanya terlihat seperti sebuah miniatur bangunan.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Sungmin berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin karena ia masih asyik menikmati keindahan yang sudah diciptakan Tuhan. "Kita akan terbang. Bersiaplah." Sungmin kembali berbisik. Sedikit demi sedikit dua orang itu mulai bergerak. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak menyia-nyiakannya. Dipandangnya ciptaan Tuhan itu dengan penuh rasa kekaguman.

Sesuai dengan janji Sungmin, ia membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke taman rumah sakit. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan membawanya terbang lebih lama. Walaupun ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat menikmati pengalaman barunya itu.

"Kau akan datang lagi, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum berpisah dengan Sungmin. Waktu jalan-jalannya telah habis. Dua puluh menit yang menyenangkan baginya. Dan kini saatnya ia harus kembali ke kamar. Jika tidak, akan ada seseorang yang datang dan memaksanya masuk—seperti kemarin.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari," kata Sungmin dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya. Ia melambaikan tangan ketika Kyuhyun—teman barunya juga melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Sejak saat itu, dimulailah kisah pertemanan antara dua makhluk yang berbeda. Manusia dan peri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang ICU tampak lenggang. Hanya beberapa perawat dan dokter yang terlihat beberapa kali melewati koridor ruang isolasi tersebut. Apapun yang dilakukan mereka, tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di depan salah satu pintu ruang ICU di sana. Matanya menerawang menembus kaca pintu di hadapannya. Perlahan ia mulai memasuki ruang itu.

Satu-satunya pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan berbagai alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Sebuah suara terdengar memenuhi ruangan ini. Ya, suara itu berasal dari sebuah alat perekam aktivitas jantung. Suara itu milik pemuda itu. Suara itu milik putra semata wayangnya.

Wanita itu duduk di samping tempat tidur putranya. Dielusnya rambut kecokelatan milik sang pemuda dengan penuh rasa sayang. Sudah tiga hari pemuda itu tidur. Dan sampai sekarang ia belum bangun. Wanita itu mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak tahan melihat keadaan putranya seperti ini. Jika bisa, ia ingin menggantikan penderitaan yang dialami putranya. Tapi apa dayanya. Ia hanya manusia biasa. Ia tak mampu merubah takdir Tuhan. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berusaha tegar mengahadapi cobaan yang ada—seperti sekarang. Tanpa disadari oleh wanita itu, seorang peri sudah cukup lama berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan dan melihat adegan antara ibu dan anak tersebut. Hatinya tersentuh.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang memekakkan telinga. Alat perekam aktivitas jantung yang berada persis di samping Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya menunjukkan garis yang bergerak naik-turun, kini berubah menjadi sebuah garis lurus. Wanita itu terkejut dan segera saja ia berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter di sana. Beberapa dokter segera masuk ke dalam ruang itu dan memberikan pertolongan pada pemuda yang juga adalah pasiennya. Tapi nihil. Alat itu tak berubah. Garis lurus dan lengkingan itu masih ada. Seketika itu lutut wanita yang merupakan ibu Kyuhyun lemas. Ia terjatuh.

Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Peri itu masih berdiri di sana—di tempat yang sama. Tak ada yang peduli dengannya karena memang tak ada yang dapat melihatnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun. Perlahan air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Inilah alasan kenapa kau bisa melihatku."

Air mata Sungmin semakin deras mengalir. Ia teringat hari-harinya saat bersama Kyuhyun. Sejak awal bertemu, ia sudah tahu jika hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Kyuhyun yang sudah sejak kecil menderita penyakit jantung—membuat hari-hari pemuda itu harus dihabiskan di rumah sakit. Sungmin tak tega untuk mengatakan bahwa jika Kyuhyun bisa melihat peri, maka hidupnya akan segera berakhir. Perjuangannya akan terhenti.

**.**

**- Story Ends -**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks To :**

**All of my reader ^^**

Annyeong...

Adakah yang masih ingat padaku—penulis baru yang belum menyelesaikan ff Wish dan juga Memories? Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para reader dan reviewer, dan juga minta maaf karena belum bisa update lanjutan dua ff itu. Sedang sangat sibuk soalnya. Maaf banget ya...

Nah, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku posting sebuah ff. Ini ff cukup lama. Pernah tak ikutin lomba penulisan cerpen. Gak menang sih, tapi lumayan bisa ikut nampang di antologi cerpennya. Dengan nama tokoh yang berbeda, tentunya. Jadi jika ada yang merasa pernah membaca cerpen mirip seperti ini serta judulnya sama, itu adalah hasil karyaku karena aku hampir gak mengubah isi ceritanya.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf bagi reader yang menunggu lanjutan Wish dan Memories. Wish chapter 3 sebenarnya sedang dalam proses. Tapi belum tahu kapan selesainya. Aku berharap semua reader bisa sabar. Dan jangan lupa review ff ku yang satu ini ya. Aku tunggu ^_^

Gomawo ~


End file.
